The present invention relates to a copying machine exposure adjustment device for properly adjusting the exposure before it is applied to copying papers. Conventional copying machines require that the user determine the exposure amount and adjust to the desired level through the manual operation of a switch to control the exposure. Even when utilizing automatic exposure systems, operators are obliged to set the exposure level initially, which is an inconvenience. Furthermore, since conventional copying machine exposure adjustment devices use analog means, in which the data analyzing is inferior, to process all of the operational input data, the exposure setting generally falls short of satisfactory results. Using such conventional means, operators cannot choose the optimum exposure amount which precision before copying, especially under adverse conditions such as copying a photograph.